


Шестой день

by Umbridge



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detectives, Drama, Horror, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17, Slash, Violence, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Урахара не боялся смерти, а искал способ бороться с ней. Но занимался этим не он один.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шестой день

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Весенний фестиваль  
> Бета: Доктор Бекки  
> Предупреждения: модерн АУ, графичные описания увечий и трупов

Рабочий день закончился, лаборатория опустела, и можно было заняться документами. Урахара включил телевизор, ему лучше работалось под ровное бормотание «плазмы», достал бумаги, и теперь они лежали перед ним на столе. Урахара потер глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на результатах гистологии. Он слышал, как тихо открылась дверь, но не повернулся. Понял, что пришел Гриммджо. Слышал его шаги, чувствовал запах ядовитой туалетной воды «Миллион». 

— Работаешь?

— Пытаюсь. 

— Пора отдохнуть, — Гриммджо подошел совсем близко, остановился у него за спиной.   
Урахара повел плечами. 

— Сейчас сделаю тебе укол, и ты уйдешь, — сказал он, переворачивая лист. Гриммджо громко фыркнул, уселся на столешницу. Урахара отодвинул документы чуть в сторону. 

— Какие жуткие фотки, — выдал, помолчав. Урахара кивнул.

— Это для отчетности. 

— Заканчивай.

— Я только начал.

Гриммджо тихо выругался, и не успел Урахара отодвинуться, как тот оттолкнул его руку и в следующую секунду оказался прямо перед ним. Урахара осторожно отложил бумагу и поднялся со стула. 

— Смени туалетную воду, — сказал он, улыбаясь. Гриммджо шире развел ноги. В его зрачках дрожали огоньки ламп, радужка стала совсем тонкой, через неприятный запах «Миллиона» чувствовался его собственный, свежий и терпкий.

— Да иди ты, — протянул Гриммджо, глядя на Урахару сверху вниз, расчесал волосы пятерней, хвастаясь модной прической — бритые виски и затылок, челка на лоб, шапка волос на макушке — а под ногтями осталась чернота. 

— Ты забыл вымыть руки? — Урахара ухватил его за запястье, но Гриммджо высвободил пальцы, пихнул его коленом в бедро — сзади с грохотом упал стул, — а потом положил ладонь Урахаре на затылок и прижался губами ко рту. У него были жесткие, горячие и влажные губы, и когда Урахара целовал его, всегда знал, что на этом не остановится. Гриммджо отвечал, прижимаясь бедрами к паху, широко разводя ноги, а за спиной Урахары о чем-то вещал телевизор ровным голосом Айзена Соуске, нового главы Комитета здравоохранения. 

Урахара не вслушивался. Гриммджо уже расстегивал его брюки, не заботясь, может ли кто-то войти. Гриммджо всегда было плевать на других, и когда Урахара спрашивал — что они будут делать, если их застукают, Гриммджо отвечал, что пошлют на хрен. Урахару подкупал его пофигизм. Наверное, тот был прав, посылая всех подальше. И, безусловно, Урахара хотел научиться у него отключать иногда мозги, забываться до такой степени, чтобы не контролировать себя. Гриммджо это умел, во время ебли и во время драки. 

Урахара видел, как тот дерется, как подпрыгивает, словно большой кот за игрушечной мышью, как затаивается и нападает. Сам Урахара всегда анализировал каждое свое действие, даже когда был возбужден. Даже сейчас, когда Гриммджо сбросил джинсы и закинул ноги ему на плечи, а Урахара трахал его, смазав головку кремом для рук. Когда все тело горело, когда сердце колотилось и бухало в паху, и от стонов и от резких быстрых толчков кружилась голова, он все равно контролировал себя. Вслушивался в тишину за дверью лаборатории, в мерное гудение телевизора.

«Новые проекты для улучшения качества обслуживания будут вводиться….» — тянул Айзен где-то на периферии, пока член Урахары скользил в узкой заднице Гриммджо, а тот лихорадочно подмахивал и дрочил себе. «Далеко идущие планы по модернизации всех систем…» — доносилось сзади, когда Гриммджо кончил с хриплым вскриком, а Урахара, уткнувшись ему в шею, прикусывая солоноватую кожу, кончил следом за ним, вставляя до упора. Несколько секунд после этого они целовались, и голос из телевизора почти затих, пока Урахара гладил скользкие от пота плечи и спину Гриммджо. 

Когда они оба немного успокоились, Урахара вытерся, подтянул брюки и повернулся послушать. Айзен, пожалуй, не особенно изменился, даже можно бы сказать, выглядел моложе. Симпатичный брюнет в очках, вот и все особые приметы,. Попробуй опознать, не получится.. Урахара потер лоб. Айзен умел говорить очень убедительно. Как будто гипнотизировал.

— Интересное что-то? — спросил рядом Гриммджо. Урахара перевел на него взгляд, невольно улыбнулся, наблюдая, как тот, хмурясь, рассматривает подвешенные на стенде снимки брюшной полости в разрезе.

— Да нет, просто мне всегда казалось, что Айзен пытается со мной соревноваться. Еще когда мы вместе работали. 

— А вы вместе работали? — спросил Гриммджо, не оборачиваясь. Урахара удивленно поднял брови. Гриммджо должен был знать о проекте «Шестой день», он проходил свидетелем по делу Маюри и не мог, с его памятью, забыть Айзена, которого тоже допрашивали в связи с убийствами. 

— Да, но теперь Айзен, как видишь, подался в политику, — все же пояснил Урахара, разглядывая Гриммджо. Тот застыл на мгновенье, стиснул кулаки, а потом снова заговорил: 

— Давай делай укол быстрее, у меня дела. 

Урахара заметил, как Гриммджо, доставая блистер, украдкой бросает взгляд на экран, где продолжает говорить Айзен. И только после этого сует под язык черный шарик и немного приспускает джинсы. Шприцы и ампулы Урахара привез с собой в лабораторию, зная, что Гриммджо придет за уколом.

— До завтра, — поспешно проговорил Гриммджо, как только шприц оказался в мусорной корзине. 

Урахара хотел было спросить, не останется ли тот у него на ночь, но только ответил тихо:

— Пока. 

Гриммджо вел себя странно, и Урахара не мог понять, что случилось. Он снова взялся за документы, даже пододвинул стул, чтобы сесть наконец и читать с комфортом, но даже так думать о деле не получалось. В голове все время вертелись слова Гриммджо, не давала покоя его странная забывчивость. В конце концов Урахара сдался, собрал бумаги, запер в сейф. 

Он вернется к ним завтра, а сегодня все, пора идти. Бросив последний взгляд на Айзена, Урахара выключил экран. Забавно, прошло больше полугода с тех пор, как их проект закрыли, они до сих пор не закончили разбираться в деле Маюри, а Айзен занял руководящий пост в министерстве. Урахара решил, что тому и правда лучше заниматься политикой, чем наукой. Айзен никогда не умел изобретать, а вот копировать, а потом использовать копии — в этом ему не было равных. Урахара оглядел лабораторию, выключил свет и пока лампы одна за другой гасли за его спиной, поспешно запер дверь. На панели зажглась красная кнопка сигнализации.

 

На следующий день около полудня Урахару и Тессая вызвала на место преступления агент Йоруичи. Когда они вдвоем вышли из машины, она уже ждала их на обочине. День был солнечный, тихий, Урахара пошел за Йоруичи под еще голыми дубами, под ногами рассыпались прошлогодние желуди. Хрустели, как сухие крысиные косточки. Сотни маленьких истлевших скелетов. Он ухмыльнулся, сощурился, весеннее солнце просачиваясь между ветками, теплыми полосами ложилось на лицо. 

— Это здесь, — сказала Йоруичи, останавливаясь. Урахара кивнул. Перед ними в потоках света сверкало нечто, ранее бывшее человеком, солнечная батарея из человеческого тела. Издали она казалась даже красивой. Урахара подошел ближе, отмечая про себя, что место было выбрано идеально. Поле за дубравой, возвышенность. Тело закрепили на металлических шестах под наклоном, как обычно устанавливают солнечные батареи. Урахара оглядел металлические подпоры. Затем обошел вокруг, отступил на несколько шагов назад. Солнце отражалось в зеркальных панелях, вделанных в грудную клетку и живот убитого. Урахаре не терпелось поближе рассмотреть повреждения. Он сцепил за спиной руки в перчатках, следил за тем, как работает фотограф, разбрасывая коричневую прошлогоднюю листву ботинками, как над ними кружат птицы, которых спугнули выстрелом. 

— Готово! Снимаем! — крикнул фотограф Урахаре и Тессаю, и его голоса прокатил эхом между дубами.

— Ты как будто любуешься всем этим. — Урахара не заметил, как Йоруичи возникла рядом с ним. Она умела появляться совершенно бесшумно. 

Он улыбнулся:

— Отчасти, дорогая, согласись, тут красивый парк и инсталляция получилась любопытная.

— Даже не знаю, псих ты или чудак, Киске, — усмехнулась она в ответ, но в ее желтых глазах Урахара не увидел насмешку, только серьезный интерес. Йоруичи хлопнула его по плечу и тут же бросилась командовать. 

Тело сняли только через сорок минут. Нужно было работать аккуратно, чтобы не повредить сложную систему кардиостимуляции. Сердце убитого соединялось с солнечными батареями посредством искусно выполненного механизма. 

— Он умер на закате, — сказал Урахара, рассматривая тело. — Батареи перестали работать, сердце перестало биться.

 

— Какая жуть, — поморщилась Йоруичи. Урахара задумчиво кивнул.

И представил себе, как заходит солнце. Тот, кого они собираются сейчас отправить в лабораторию, приходит в себя. Он не может пошевелиться, потому что жестко зафиксирован на металлических подпорах. Может только чуть-чуть приподнять голову. Он так и делает и видит зеркальные пластины у себя на груди. Действие анестезирующего укола еще не закончилось, мужчина не чувствует боли, но зато чувствует ужас. Успел ли он понять, что вот-вот умрет? Или солнце село быстрее, выключив его сердце? 

Урахара мог уже сейчас сказать с уверенностью, что убитый был жив и даже пришел в себя незадолго до смерти. 

 

После очередного укола Гриммджо все еще лежал на животе, Урахара устроился рядом и рассматривал его гладкую спину и светлый пух над ягодицами, крепкими, круглыми как гладкие камни на реке, куда они ездили рыбачить. Урахара провел пальцами по позвоночнику, потрогал бархатную кожу на пояснице, погладил. И все время прокручивал в голове сегодняшнее убийство. Оно до странного напоминало ему его собственные разработки времен проекта «Шестой день». Как будто субъект изучил его исследования и воплотил некоторые предположения на практике. Вот только воплощение это изначально выглядело провальным. 

— Что? Какая демонстрация? 

Голос Гриммджо вырвал Урахару из раздумий. 

— Извини, просто мысли вслух, — объяснил он, улыбаясь. 

— О чем это? — Гриммджо приоткрыл один глаз, посмотрел на Урахару поверх локтя. — Новый псих появился?

Ранка на бедре немного воспалилась, Урахара отметил про себя, что надо будет завтра обработать ее, иначе может быть хуже.

— Да, вроде того. Заставил меня вспомнить мою работу в проекте.

— Каком? — спросил Гриммджо, и неприятный холодок пробежал по спине, заставляя Урахару поежится.

— Ты должен помнить, — проговорил он осторожно. — Я и еще несколько моих коллег вели работу над средством, продлевающим жизнь. Мы все… во всяком случае некоторые из нас, на самом деле думали, что можно найти чудесное лекарство, воскрешающее мертвых.

Гриммджо громко фыркнул.

— Ну да? Ну вы мудаки. Такого не бывает. 

— Кто знает… В любом случае наш проект прикрыли. И ты отлично знаешь — почему.

— Почему? — спросил Гриммджо. Его неожиданная забывчивость начинала всерьез беспокоить Урахару. Гриммджо, который ничего не забывал, не мог не помнить Маюри. Просто не мог, это было абсолютно невозможно.

— Один из наших сотрудников убивал людей, чтобы проверить свои и мои теории. Разве ты не помнишь этого?

Гриммджо нахмурился, на секунду словно тень легла ему на лицо, а потом ответил:

— Нет. И вспоминать не желаю.

Урахара хотел ответить что-то вроде: ты принимал непосредственное участие в этом деле, но осекся. За полгода со дня их первого разговора он усвоил, что если Гриммджо не хочет что-то делать, заставить его почти нереально. Стоило отступить и понаблюдать за ним.

Словно стараясь отвлечь его, сбить с толку, Гриммджо подвинулся ближе, прижался плечом, закинул ногу на бедро. Так лежать было тепло и приятно, можно было закрыть глаза и вообразить на несколько минут, что ничего необычного не произошло. Урахара выдохнул тихо, и погрузился в свое прошлое. Он вспомнил лабораторию в центре исследований, в которой проводил дни, а иногда и ночи. Вспомнил Маюри, странного, но талантливого и рискового вчерашнего студента, Айзена, молодого специалиста, Акона, студента-лаборанта. И себя. Уверенного, что ни в чем в этом мире нельзя быть уверенным, даже в собственной смерти. 

Урахара придумал название проекта, основываясь на христианской теории о сотворении мира. Ему нравилось, как бог создал человека. Сам Урахара чувствовал себя причастным к тайнам творения. 

Об остальных в то время он особенно не думал. Так сложилось, что из них троих выдавал идеи именно Урахара, Маюри всегда был практиком, развивал, преобразовывал теории. А Айзен — но это Урахара начал понимать только перед закрытием проекта — был талантливым подражателем. У него не имелось собственных идей, оригинальных предложений. Возможно, со временем Урахара добился бы его отстранения, но не успел. Разразился скандал, все рухнуло, разработки заморозили. Урахара поморщился, стиснул пальцы.

— Эй, ты что?

— Прости, — он открыл глаза и взглянул на Гриммджо. На ягодице остались царапины от ногтей. Урахара смущенно рассмеялся. — Задумался.

— И о чем?

— Да так. Вспоминал. — Урахара дернул плечом, подавив желание заговорить с Гриммджо про Маюри. О Маюри, который убил двадцать человек, по человеку в неделю, а тела прятал в лабораторном морге, среди экспериментальных образцов. 

— А не пошло бы оно все, — Гриммджо положил руки ему на грудь, приподнялся, заглядывая в лицо. У него были удивительные глаза, яркие, с задранными вверх уголками. И то, что он красил волосы в ядовито-голубой цвет, делало радужку неестественно синей. Урахара аккуратно убрал с его лба длинную прядь, провел костяшками пальцев вниз, по щеке к шее. Немного ниже уха краснела подсохшая царапина.

— Как скажешь, — отозвался Урахара, трогая ранку — явно след от ногтей — и прикидывая, с каких пор начал царапаться. 

— Договорились, — пожал плечами Гриммджо, раздвигая коленом его бедра. 

Урахара и сам не знал, откуда взялась тревога. Он перевернулся на живот, позволяя Гриммджо целовать лопатки, загривок и плечи, и тот сразу запустил руку ему между ног, сжимая яйца, прошелся пальцами к входу. Урахара закрыл глаза. Хотелось очистить голову хотя бы ненадолго. Возбуждение мешалось с нервозностью. Тревога разбухала под сердцем, даже когда Гриммджо вылизывал его зад. 

— Расслабься, — прорычал Гриммджо в ухо, шлепая его по ягодице. Урахара ухмыльнулся. Тут то и была загвоздка. Расслабиться было трудно, но он честно пытался. Еще несколько минут он искусственно заставлял себя не думать, пока чувство распирания в прямой кишке не перешло в острое, глубокое напряжение, дурманящее и сладкое. Когда его тело, подаваясь навстречу движениям Гриммджо, не справилось с задачей без его участия. И он сам уже расставлял ноги шире, позволяя Гриммджо трахать глубоко и медленно, чтобы на самом деле забыться. Может быть, после этого и разобраться во всем будет проще. 

Урахара сдавленно стонал в подушку, его стоны мешались с вскриками Гриммджо, с рычанием и влажными звуками. Сети электрического света с улицы раскинулись по спальне, по футону, по их телам, и Урахаре показалось в момент оргазма, что сети облегают его, и расщепляют на множество кусков. 

Когда Гриммджо уснул, Урахара еще лежал и смотрел на него. Со дня знакомства в центральном госпитале Каракуры они виделись почти каждый день. Гриммджо нуждался в инъекциях, благодаря которым вышел из комы полгода назад. Воспользоваться изобретением Урахары решилась Йоруичи, так как Гриммджо проходил свидетелем по делу Маюри, единственный выживший после эксперимента по имплантации толстой кишки. Конечно, свидетельские показания потом давали они все, и Урахара, и Акон, и Айзен, но Гриммджо был важнейшим, и у Урахары получилось вернуть его к жизни. 

Урахаре Гриммджо поначалу понравился по самой банальной причине, какую только можно было придумать. Он был красивым, на самом деле красивым, без натяжек и оговорок. И это была такая яростная, острая необыкновенная красота, что Урахара каждый раз засматривался на него, когда приходил делать уколы. Ну а потом оказалось, что тот не дурак, и в нем, как говорится, что-то есть. 

Гриммджо тоже не скрывал, что симпатизирует чудаковатому доктору, отпускал простоватые грубые шутки, заговаривал с ним, и Урахара каждый раз задерживался у него хоть на минуту, но дольше. Потом, несколько дней после выписки, они обменивались взглядами, когда Гриммджо приходил к нему за новой дозой сыворотки, и оба чувствовали, что это куда-то да зайдет. Стоило им оказаться рядом, и становилось сразу вязко и жарко, хотелось, чтобы время, которое они проводили вместе, продлилось, или вовсе замерло и оставило их в густом мареве едва подавляемого возбуждения.

Урахара никогда не понимал глубокого смысла самоотречения и воздержания. И когда однажды утром Гриммджо как обычно зашел, чтобы получить капсулу и укол, просто не дал ему надеть штаны и поцеловал крошечную ранку, оставшуюся от иглы. С тех пор они трахались, и Урахара иногда думал, что надо лучше прятать этот свой производственный роман. Сейчас, лежа рядом с Гриммджо, который как обычно навалился на него и шумно дышал в плечо, Урахара не спал. Он никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что с Гриммджо происходит нечто, пока необъяснимое. 

***

Урахара работал экспертом десять лет, поступил на службу сразу после Университета и несколько лет совмещал с участием в проекте «Шестой день». За это время он стал еще больше любить жизнь, оберегать ее и наблюдать с неистощимым любопытством. Он стремился к теплу живых людей, радовался им после дня, проведенного у секционного стола, между пробирками, приборами и инструментами, холодильными камерами и системами. Урахара не понимал самоубийц, наивных честолюбцев, надеявшихся, что в их смерти будет хоть толика красоты. Он слишком близко видел смерть и знал, что в мертвом теле нет ничего, и уж тем более красоты. Оно никакое, пустое, бесформенное и меньше всего напоминает человека. Оболочка, из которой ушла жизнь. Только живое прекрасно, так думал Урахара. 

Но несколько дней назад испытал совсем иные чувства, когда субъект смастерил из тела солнечную батарею. «Красиво», — думал Урахара, глядя на сверкающие под солнцем стеклянные панели на распятом человеческом теле. Искусная работа, думал, вытаскивая присоединенные к сердцу пластины. Когда тело сняли, сердечная мышца сокращалась, мертвое сердце в мертвом теле билось, подгоняемое искусственной стимуляцией солнечных батарей. Уже тогда Урахара знал, что будет второе убийство и что оно будет не менее изощренным. Сегодня его опасения подтвердились. 

— Как тут пахнет, — наклонившись, пробормотал Тессай на ухо, когда они вошли в павильон экзотов. На прозрачных стеклянных стенах и высоком потолке оседали капли влаги, среди ципериусов и папоротников алели яркие ядовитые цветы гузмании.  
Густой воздух, зеленые мясистые листья и цветы всевозможных расцветок. Урахара и правда шел словно по лесу по узкой дорожке оранжереи, останавливаясь и рассматривая причудливые рисунки на лепестках. Казалось еще немного, и из зарослей выпорхнет птица, с треском шумом и криками понесется прочь, вверх, к стеклянному потолку. 

— Сюда, — позвала Йоруичи. Фотограф отошел, опуская камеру, и Урахаре на секунду показалось, что перед ним всего лишь одна из клумб оранжереи, и рядом с ней почему-то лежит криминалистическая линейка, а на грядке фасоль, совсем не экзотическое растение, но приглядевшись, он понял. На черной земле лежало обнаженное тело, а из груди тянулись тонкие зеленые ростки.

— Фасоль — символ бессмертия, — сказал Тессай. Урахара подошел ближе, присел, рассматривая побеги. 

— Семена посадили примерно две недели назад. Смерть наступила вчера, перемещали уже после смерти, в отличие от прошлого случая, — проговорил он, осторожно касаясь ранок от уколов на серых раздувшихся руках. Черная лаковая сороконожка скользнула по сгибу локтя, Урахара скинул ее, ниже наклонился над телом, приподнял веко. Убийство разбередило затихшую было тревогу, и чем больше Урахара узнавал, тем плотнее и объемнее становился ком в груди. Пророщенная фасоль в теле живого человека, человек превращенный в растение, вживление в тело стимуляторов, способных поддерживать жизнь… Урахара поднялся, стягивая перчатки. Вторая отсылка к работам проекта. И снова демонстрация. Урахара был уверен, что тот, кто проделал все это, не собирался на самом деле поддерживать жизнь, он стремился что-то показать. Вопрос что? И кому? 

Первая научная работа Урахары в рамках проекта «Шестой день» называлась «Бобовое зерно». И то, что он видел сейчас, было пародией на его эксперименты. Может ли быть, что послания предназначались ему? Ледяной страх разлился по спине, Урахара украдкой огляделся, проверяя, не заметил ли кто-нибудь его состояния. Затем развернулся и пошел искать Йоруичи. Ему надо было кое о чем переговорить с ней, срочно, прямо сейчас. Надо было переварить догадку, понять, что делать с ней дальше. 

О его работе в проекте знали всего четыре человека, считая его самого. Айзен, Маюри, Акон. Маюри уже сидел за убийства, исключался так же подражатель, ничего общего в подчерке у них не было. Оставались Айзен и Акон. Когда-то последний уходил из лаборатории разве что не позже самого Урахары, интересовался разработками Маюри, модификациями органов, имплантологией, протезированием. Подавал надежды, но, насколько знал Урахара, бросил науку после ареста Маюри. Мог ли Акон продолжить дело своего патрона сейчас? 

 

Уже в машине Урахара решил, что расскажет Йоруичи все, о чем умолчал сегодня, как только переговорит с Аконом и проверит то, что не давало ему покоя. Преступления походили друг на друга по нескольким пунктам: специальные знания субъекта, демонстративность, связь с проектом «Шестой день», и в сумме получалось, что подчерк в оранжерее тот же, что и в деле с солнечными батареями. При том никто, кроме участников проекта «Шестой день» не имел доступа к документам, но каждый из четверых обладал специальными знаниями, чтобы совершить и первое, и второе убийства. 

После парника Урахару знобило. Он включил климат контроль, нажал на кнопки магнитолы. В салоне загрохотало что-то тяжелое. Гриммджо, когда ездил с ним, всегда переставлял каналы радио. Но последний раз такое случалось около недели назад. Урахара выключил радио. Он точно помнил, что не давал машину Гриммджо. 

В лаборатории Урахара еще раз осмотрел тела и отправил на экспертизу частицы кожи из-под ногтей, обнаруженные у трупа из оранжереи. 

 

Вечером Урахара вернулся к себе усталый и вместе с тем возбужденный. Он словно промерз до костей, пока вскрывал брюшину и грудную клетку, извлекая семена. Ему было не по себе видеть настолько извращенное воплощение своей теории. В тело посадили фасолины при помощи лапароскопических операций. До транспортировки жертву держали в специально оборудованном месте, которое установить не удалось — на трупе не осталось никаких следов, которые могли бы указать на него. Все тоже, что и в случае с батареей. Жертва еще долго прожила, находясь в искусственно созданной коме, и была выведена из нее только непосредственно перед помещением в парник. А еще место. В обоих случаях оно было выбрано очень тщательно. Убийца стремился создать антураж, украсить место преступления.

Слишком продумано и красиво для подражателя Маюри. Тот должен был бы думать только о результате и не тратить время, создавая живописную картину. 

Задумавшись, Урахара не сразу заметил Гриммджо, тот не появлялся со вчерашнего дня и теперь курил, сидя на ступеньках у его дома. 

— Как ты? — спросил Урахара, подходя. Стоило только увидеть Гриммджо и сразу становилось тепло. Тот всегда был удивительно живым и горячим. 

— Да так, дела делаются, — ухмыльнулся Гриммджо, оглядывая его. Урахару даже повело от этого взгляда. 

— У меня тоже делаются.

— Ага, — глубокомысленно отозвался тот, стряхивая пепел и отшвыривая сигарету щелчком пальца. На этот раз его ногти были чистыми.

В холодном холле Урахара не стал снимать пальто, включил свет и, скинув ботинки, прошел в кабинет за записной книжкой. Он имел привычку переносить номера из телефона на бумагу. Всегда лучше перестраховаться.

Блокнот нашелся сразу, валялся поверх каких-то старых календарей с экспертной выставки. Урахара выпрямился, принялся листать. Номера Акона не нашлось на «А», и Урахара поймал себя на том, что никогда не знал его фамилии. Теплые ладони легли на плечи. 

— Отключи мозги, — сказал ему Гриммджо, разминая мышцы. Он всегда подкрадывался бесшумно, узнать заранее о его появлении можно было только по запаху туалетной воды, но сегодня Урахара не почувствовал знакомого ядовитого амбре. Развернулся, захлопнув книжку, обнял Гриммджо свободной рукой и прижался губами к губам, всего на секунду. 

— Ты все-таки выкинул этот свой «Миллион»? — спросил Урахара.

Гриммджо поднял брови, потом нахмурился, и тут же пожал плечами. Урахаре показалось, что он напрягся, хотя и хотел сделать вид, что плевал на идиотские вопросы про пустяки. 

— Не помню. Да какая на хрен разница?

Урахара поднял брови. Гриммджо мог забыть, что тут такого? Все забывают. И то, что обычно он все держал в голове, тоже пустяки.

— Мне надо позвонить, закончу и тебя позову, пойди пока выпей чего-нибудь, — попросил Урахара. Гриммджо скривил губы, развернулся на пятках, не пряча раздражения, и вышел. Урахара никогда не забывал, как они не похожи и иногда ему казалось, что Гриммджо сейчас даст ему в зубы, но тот всегда удерживался. Уважал. По крайней мере, Урахара надеялся на это. Про что-то большее они не говорили, но и на большее Урахара надеялся тоже. Он снова открыл книжку и после недолгих поисках нашел телефон, на букву «Л». Лаборант значит. Набрал цифры.

Акон ответил сразу. Как и раньше бывало, резко бросил в трубку:

— Слушаю!

При живом общении он был невозмутим, но телефонные звонки всегда выводили Акона из себя. 

— Это Урахара Киске.

— Вижу, — перебил Акон. 

— Ты все еще не стер мой номер?

— Конечно, нет. Что вам нужно?

— Встретиться, — ответил Урахара. — Сейчас.

Он полагался на свое чутье, на интуицию, совершенно незаменимую вещь в научной работе, когда двигаться приходится практически вслепую. Надеялся, что, увидев Акона и поговорив с ним, поймет, причастен бывший лаборант или нет. Ну или хотя бы сделает какие-то заключения и сумеет завтра рассказать о них Йоруичи. 

Он вышел в гостиную, где Гриммджо смотрел новости . Урахара нажал на пульт — экран погас. 

— Спускай штаны, — приказал он.

— Какого хрена? — протянул Гриммджо, поворачиваясь. Сейчас он походил на ребенка, которому не дали досмотреть мультик. Такой обиженный и растерянный. Урахара улыбнулся и наполнил шприц.

— Сейчас сделаю укол и уеду. У меня встреча.

— Могу тебя отвезти, все равно нечего делать, — предложил Гриммджо. Урахара протер его бедро, крепкое, чуть смуглое, воткнул иглу. 

— Тебе будет скучно, — ухмыльнулся, промокая тампоном ранку. 

— Зато со мной будет безопаснее, — нахмурился тот, подтягивая джинсы.

Урахара хмыкнул:

— Да ну? Я же не собираюсь встречаться с шайкой твоих коллег, Гриммджо. Всего лишь со скромным бывшим лаборантом. 

Он присел рядом с Гриммджо, задрал край футболки, чтобы проверить шрамы на животе. 

— Так, неплохо.

Отметины почти исчезли, значит, сыворотка работало так, как Урахара рассчитывал. Взглянув на Гриммджо, поймал его взгляд. «Почему бы, и правда, не взять его с собой?» — решил Урахара вдруг. 

— Ладно, если хочешь, поедем, только ты останешься в машине, Акон не будет говорить со мной, если рядом будешь ты. 

Гриммджо дернул майку вниз, кивнул.

— Идет. — И больше не задавал вопросов. Урахара всегда считал, что умение вовремя заткнуться — одно из редких и очень положительных качеств Гриммджо.

 

В приемном покое клинической больницы работал телевизор. Акон слушал речь нового главы Комитета здравоохранения перед тем, как Урахара зашел. Айзен переплюнул его, решил давать интервью каждый день. Такая настойчивость начинала раздражать, Урахара старался стереть его лицо из памяти, но портрет как будто отпечатался на веках. И когда Урахара начинал прокручивать детали встречи с Аконом, немедленно всплывало тоже. Вместе с монотонным, бархатным голосом. 

Акон служил кардиореаниматологом на скорой. Курил сигареты, как и полтора года назад, только выглядел еще чуднее, чем тогда. Едва увидев Урахару, сообщил, что больше не интересуется исследованиями, и выдохнул облачко дыма ему в лицо. Урахара разогнал ладонью табачный туман, улыбнулся и задал еще несколько вопросов. Где тот был тогда-то и тогда-то. Акон ответил, что если его подозревают, почему не вызовут на допрос. Но вообще он был один дома. Ну хорошо, не один. Акон снова затянулся, и принялся ходить вокруг стола, наливая себе кофе, перекладывая бумажки.

— Хотите? — даже спросил он. Урахара отказался. 

— Значит не один?

— Вам какое дело? Мне еще ночь работать, заканчивайте быстрее.

Урахара рассказал ему о батареях и ростках в живом теле, чтобы посмотреть, как тот отреагирует. Хотя возможно Йоруичи не одобрила бы его, но что поделать, оглушить человека неожиданной историей — неплохой метод подглядеть правду. 

— Псих какой-то, — Акон равнодушно пожал плечами. Если он и притворялся, то мастерски. 

— Так вы за этим ко мне пришли? Ведь это похоже на ваши исследования? — добавил Акон, стряхнув пепел в полную окурков пепельницу.

— Да, именно за этим. Ты был в курсе разработок, ты, я, Айзен и Маюри. Мне придется поставить об этом в известность «Готей».

— Ах да, вы же теперь работаете на правительство. Но я тут ни при чем, — ответил Акон. Кажется, его мало волновало, что агенты могли включить его имя в списки подозреваемых. — Ваши теории и теории господина Куроцучи бредовые, сами знаете, до чего они его довели. То, что делаю я сейчас, полезнее и конкретней, и было бы глупо ставить это под угрозу ради миража, в который я давно не верю, — продолжал он. — А насчет алиби, так уж и быть, я был с Нему. Помните ее? Так называемая дочка Маюри. 

Урахара кивнул. 

— Мы с ней помогаем друг другу пережить трудные времена. Понимаете? — Акон затянулся и снова выдохнул дым ему в лицо. Урахара поднялся с жесткого стула. 

— Понимаю.

Они все нуждались в ком-то, чтобы пережить трудные времена. Урахара ясно это видел. Он попрощался с Аконом, который только кивнул ему в ответ, и вернулся к Гриммджо. Стоило сесть на водительское сидение, и тот сразу положил руку Урахаре на колено, навалился плечом. 

— Ну, нашел маньяка то?

Урахара покачал головой. В салоне тоже вещал Айзен, и Урахара выключил радио. Краем глаза он поймал на лице Гриммджо то растерянное выражение, которое заметил сегодня, когда спросил о туалетной воде.

— Что-то не так?

— Нет, поехали, — слишком резко бросил Гриммджо и завел мотор.

А потом уже дома, пока Гриммджо отсасывал ему, Урахара никак не мог настроиться на нужный лад. В голове все время крутилось: «Мы помогаем друг другу пережить трудные дни… «То, что делаю я, полезнее и конкретнее…» А было ли то, что делал он, полезным и конкретным? Сработает ли оно, когда надо?

 

— Наш субъект должен был заранее спланировать и осуществить одно из двух преступлений, — сказал Урахара, надевая прозрачные очки и раскрывая брюшную полость. — Видишь? Для того, чтобы фасолина проросла надо около недели, но чтобы вырос такой длинный побег нужно больше двух недель.

Ему отчего-то вспомнилось, как чуть больше двух недель назад он давал интервью телеканалу ТСЛ, новостям науки. 

— Почему ты думаешь, что это связано с работой вашей группы? — спросила Йоруичи, наклоняясь, чтобы рассмотреть повреждения. — Почему то же самое не мог придумать какой-нибудь псих? 

— Мог, вот только совпадение слишком очевидное. Потому что оба убийства были выполнено с отсылкой на мои работы. Пока я могу доказать, только продемонстрировать тебе оригинал, и ты сразу поймешь, насколько демонстративна и бездарна копия.. 

Йоруичи сняла перчатки и маску. Ее профиль и высокий хвост отражались в хромированных дверцах холодильников. Множество профилей и длинных хвостов, перетянутых черной резинкой.

— И никаких следов. Кроме частиц кожи под ногтями.

— Ты уже получил ответ, чьи они?

— Пока нет. Но мне почему-то кажется, что они не принадлежат убийце. Он так тщательно продумывал детали и оставил такую улику? Нет, не может быть. В остальном все указывает только на место обнаружение трупа. «Например, земля из оранжереи под ногтями Гриммджо», — отчего-то прозвучало в голове. Урахара испугался собственной мысли и удивился ей. С какой стати Гриммджо убивать? Да еще опираясь на работы, которые так и не увидели свет. Где он их нашел?

Нахмурившись, Йоруичи кивнула, задумчиво поцокала языком. 

— Ну что ж, спасибо, — наконец заговорила она, хлопнув Урахару по плечу. Когда она вышла, Урахара остался один над раскрытым как цветок телом. 

***

Было холодно, с одной стороны раскинулся пустырь, дальше темнел лес, с другой тянулась стена фармацевтического завода. Пронизывающий ветер трепал флаги, вывешенные на металлических прутьях ворот, а напротив, за заводской стеной, дымили гигантские трубы. Дым отбрасывал тень, и эти тени плясали на асфальте как языки черного пламени. Под не гревшим ярким солнцем Урахара перебежал через дорогу, сунув руки в карманы короткого плаща. Волосы лезли в рот и падали на глаза. Надо было подвязать их хотя бы, и Урахара в который раз подумал купить себе шляпу. Тессай шагал рядом, как обычно молчаливый и безукоризненно вежливый даже в молчании, Урахара не видел его, но слышал шаги чуть позади. 

На проходной уже ждали. Сой Фонг, хмуро кивнув, повела их через заводской двор в упаковочный цех. 

Тяжелые двери открылись. Подошвы застучали по металлическому, начищенному до блеска полу, в котором отражалась громада не работающего конвейера. Пульт, лента, балкон по всему периметру цеха и окна в крыше. 

— Сюда, — позвала Йоруичи. 

Урахара бросил последний взгляд на светлый холодно сверкавший зал и свернул в небольшой коридор. Тут не было металла, только бетон и плитка. Коридор вел в помещения охраны, контору и лабораторию. Дверь в лабораторию была открыта, внутри уже работал фотограф. 

— Вот, полюбуйся, снова он.

Урахара взглянул на дело рук их маньяка. 

— Вы уже придумали для него имя? — спросил, подходя ближе. 

— Не мы, пресса, хотя имя довольно банальное, Воскрешающий, — отозвалась Йоруичи сзади.

Урахара остановился в шаге от того, что раньше было человеком. Убийца усадил его в крутящееся лабораторное кресло, так, чтобы было видно все тело. Руки и ноги убийца заменил на протезы, грудь, бедра, бока, шею и даже лицо покрывали свежие швы. 

— Отличная работа, — Урахара указал на заштопанный разрез под правым соском. — Зашивал явно медик, но не хирург.

— Да?

— Мне кажется, он специалист в другой области, но, безусловно, врач. 

Йоруичи кивнула:

— Пожалуй. 

— Что у нас тут, — пробормотал Урахара, выпрямляясь. Он уже знал, что увидит внутри. И догадка вдруг испугала его. Страх, ледяной, холодный, от которого стало больно в груди, побежал по спине, заставляя вздрогнуть.

 

Урахара не ошибся. Спустя несколько часов в лаборатории он вскрыл труп. Все органы, даже сердце, были заменены на искусственные, кроме печени, мозга и кишок, аналоги которых человечество пока создать не смогло. Маюри пробовал, но его попытка провалилась. 

Картина, которая открылась ему, напомнила иллюстрацию из давно прочитанной книги по робототехнике. Человек с шестеренками в груди и животе, человек-часы. Искусственные органы, искусственные сосуды, нано-кровь вместо человеческой крови — удивительная картина в обрамлении раскрытой кожи и ребер. Урахара поднял маску. Он уже видел нечто подобное не только в книге. Маюри в своих разработках представлял протезирование и имплантацию как возможность жить вечно. Урахара снова опустил маску и осторожно вытащил почку. Красная, похожая на сердце, как его рисуют на валентинках, металлическая штуковина лежала на ладони. Урахара обмыл ее, положил в лоток и принялся осторожно разбирать. Он знал наизусть все схемы Маюри, и это была совершенно точно его разработка. А сам Маюри был помещен в госпиталь для душевнобольных преступников под Каракурой сразу после психиатрической экспертизы. Где же находились его разработки? Этот чертеж могли видеть двое, даже Акон не имел доступа к этим документам. 

Урахара принялся вытаскивать остальные органы. Оригинальная методика, не растиражированная нигде в мире. Маюри считал, что, если заменять больные или старые органы на новые, человек может существовать вечно. И применял свои гипотезы на практике, много раз, за что и оказался под арестом, а потом в заключении. Его камера в госпитале, закрытая прозрачным экраном, почти совершенно пустая и белая, наверное, свела бы с ума любого. Но только не Маюри, потому что тот и так был достаточно сумасшедшим, чтобы заметить дискомфорт. Урахара уже посещал его однажды и теперь ясно видел, что надо отправляться снова. 

— Кажется, я знаю, кто наш маньяк, дело становится слишком личным, — сообщил он, столкнувшись с Йоруичи в холле. 

— У тебя есть доказательства?

— Только косвенные. Мне кажется, он чего-то хочет от меня, вот только чего — пока не знаю, — соврал Урахара.

— Собираешься добыть улики?

— Да, — согласился Урахара.

***

Домой он вернулся слишком поздно, подвела чертова привычка оставлять чемодан с сывороткой на работе. Если бы не пришлось возвращаться в лабораторию после встречи с Маюри и Айзеном, ему удалось бы вернуться гораздо раньше. Гриммджо не ждал его, не курил на лестнице, и это отчего-то снова испугало. Он ждал, что случиться беда, почти предвидел ее, с того момента как услышал от Маюри про документы. 

Договориться с Айзеном о встрече не составило труда. Урахара даже удивился, неужели тот ждал его звонка? Мог ли человек рассчитать действия другого настолько точно? Они условились поговорить у шлюзов на Каракурской водохранилище. 

Урахара добрался до места первым. Остановился над рекой и облокотился на перила моста. В запертой между бетонными берегами воде отражалось небо, желтые с розовым облака и голубые бледные прогалины между ними. Как будто под ноги упал небосклон. Холод пробирался под короткий плащ. Урахара перевернул руки ладонями вверх и спросил себя, что видит. Линии разбегались, длинные извилистые, Урахара не верил в хиромантию, но сейчас невольно загляделся на свою линию жизни. Она показалась ему бесконечно длинной, и это отчего-то испугало его.

— Добрый день, — позвал Айзен. Появился рядом неожиданно, словно из воздуха. Урахара взглянул на него, сдувая с глаз челку, и снова отвернулся, уставившись вниз, на воду.

— Добрый. Погода прекрасная. Не будем попусту обмениваться любезностями.

Айзен кивнул. Урахара снова повернулся к нему. Тот выглядел безупречно: пальто, костюм, часы, прическа и очки.

«Зачем ты их носишь? У тебя все хорошо со зрением», — когда-то спросил Урахара, Айзен рассмеялся в ответ и соврал, что для солидности. На самом деле — как думал Урахара — Айзену настолько нравилось вводить других в заблуждение, что он готов был даже носить очки без диоптрий. 

Айзен медленно сложил на груди руки в черных перчатках. У него были красивые карие глаза, холодные, внимательные. Урахара ухмыльнулся.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это невозможно, — сказал он.

Айзен пожал плечами:

— Но у тебя-то получилось. 

Урахара ухмыльнулся:

— Ты знаешь, что это не так. 

— Урахара, — Айзен ответил самой холодной из своих улыбок, показал белые ровные зубы. — Расскажи, как, и все прекратится.

Урахара рассмеялся. Смех эхом разнесся над рекой-зеркалом и снова оставил их в прохладной тишине шлюзов. 

— Это глупо. Я ничего не изобрел. И обязательно найду способ доказать твою причастность…

— Но Маюри же сказал тебе, что документы забрал Комитет здравоохранения. Любой из Комитета мог прочитать и скопировать чертежи. А других доказательств, кроме моей исключительной осведомленности, у тебя нет.

Айзен не ошибался, все обстояло именно так. Любой мог изучить и использовать чертежи. Но не любой на самом деле использовал. Урахара знал, что сделает все, чтобы поймать его. И убежденность Айзена в собственной неуловимости не имела значения. Урахара выпрямился, сунул руки в карманы.

— Найду. Будь уверен. И еще… Ты зря думаешь, что я закончил свою работу. Мне не дали. Все заморожено. 

Он улыбнулся, старательно изображая безмятежность, развернулся на пятках и пошел к машине, мечтая только о том, чтобы отогреться дома, рядом с Гриммджо. Как же сильно он хотел увидеть его. Потому что рядом с Айзеном покрывался льдом изнутри. 

Но Гриммджо не оказалось на привычном месте. Именно теперь его не было, и Урахара вошел в темноту холла, чувствуя, как между лопаток отвердевает ледяная корка. 

— У меня много дел, Урахара. Очень много дел. Мне недосуг слушать ложь, — тогда на мосту бросил Айзен ему вслед. — Неужели твои тайны дороже, чем жизни?

Урахара тряхнул головой. Айзен умел убеждать, и если необходимо, использовать нейролингвистическое программирование и гипноз. Гениальный психиатр, но с Урахарой его умения не работали. Угрозы тоже не помогли. 

Тогда на мосту Урахара был уверен, что нельзя идти на поводу у Айзена. Но сейчас, входя в собственный пустой и темный холл, он засомневался, правильно ли поступил. Гриммджо не было и в гостиной, и в другой день Урахара мог бы решить, что тот просто не зашел к нему. Но только не сегодня. Потому что когда он включил свет, то обнаружил, что дверь в подвал, обычно запертая, теперь открыта. 

Надо было дозвониться Йоруичи. Она никогда не спала настолько крепко, чтобы пропустить его звонок. Урахара вытянул из кармана телефон, но набрать номер не успел. Потому что из подвала показался Айзен с зажатым в руке пистолетом. 

— Не нужно, — он показал глазами на телефон. — Убери. Будет нехорошо, если я выстрелю и Гриммджо умрет по настоящему.

— Гриммджо внизу? — спросил Урахара, стараясь говорить спокойно. Он считал и не без оснований, что убивать его Айзену не выгодно. По крайней мере, убивать сразу, не выслушав и не попытавшись добиться от него того, ради чего все затевалось.

Айзен улыбнулся.

— Уже давно. Восемь часов. Я позаботился, чтобы он дождался тебя. Наша встреча показала, что я оказался прав, что подготовился заранее и иного выхода у меня нет. Очень жаль, ты мог бы рассказать все по дружески, и никто бы больше не пострадал.

— Могу я спуститься к нему?

— Конечно, — посторонившись, Айзен освободил проход, теперь Урахара видел лестницу и дверь внизу. 

— Ты приехал сюда утром, Гриммджо впустил тебя, и ты… — Урахара старался разговорить его, узнать, что и в какой последовательность Айзен сделал с Гриммджо. Подготовить себя, заранее прикинуть, насколько велики шансы. 

— Сейчас увидишь. В этот раз красиво не получилось, — ответил Айзена, и Урахара почувствовал, что тот ухмыляется. — Он умирает, тебе придется спасти его. 

Дверь в подвал распахнулась настежь, Урахара прошел в лабораторию. Свою собственную лабораторию, которую устроил тут сразу после закрытия проекта. И первое, что увидел — секционный стол, а на нем — Гриммджо с аккуратно вспоротым животом. 

— Его надо отвезти в больницу, — старательно выговаривая слова, начал Урахара, но Айзен не дал договорить.

— Брось, Урахара, ты же знаешь, что в больнице тебе не дадут провернуть то, что нужно. Открывай чемодан и начинай. Я боялся, что время, отведенное на воскрешение может быть лимитировано, потому не решился убивать твоего друга слишком рано. Но теперь лучше не откладывать. 

Урахара глубоко вздохнул. Выдохнул, снова вдохнул. В виски словно ввинтились огромные металлические винты, голову сдавило болью.

— Мне нужен ассистент, — тихо проговорил Урахара, но Айзен снова перебил его.

— Я буду ассистировать, — он приподнял руку с пистолетом. — Нам лишние глаза ни к чему.

Урахара хотел спросить, почему Гриммджо, но ответ на этот вопрос нашелся сам собой. Потому что это ранило больнее, заставляло шевелиться чуть живее и рисковать чуть меньше. Потому что для Урахары Гриммджо стал особенным. А еще вспомнились сразу и земля под ногтями, и царапины на шее, и провалы в памяти. Результаты исследования частиц кожи еще не пришли, но придут, и Урахара понял, что там увидит. Айзен нашел удачную кандидатуру, чтобы переложить ответственность за убийства. 

— Ты заставлял его забывать? — спросил Урахара. Айзен с готовностью кивнул.

— Конечно! Это же мой профиль. Ему не нужно было помнить все, — он тихо рассмеялся. — Хотя Гриммджо не так легко поддавался программированию. Я пригласил его выпить после второго допроса, вот тогда все и случилось. Чувствую себя настоящим киношным злодеем, который хвастается перед героем своими планами. Смешно.

 

— Смешно, — одними губами повторил Урахара. Он заставлял себя искать выход, смотрел на Гриммджо, на скользкие ленты кишок, похожие на червей, на грязно желтую кожу вокруг разреза. Гриммджо повернул голову и посмотрел на него.

— Пристрели меня, — прохрипел еле слышно. Урахара поставил чемодан на пол и снял плащ. Надо было действовать, другого выхода не осталось. Его собственный пистолет лежал в ящике письменного стола на втором этаже, Урахара никогда не носил оружие с собой, хотя это предписывалось нормами, не видел необходимости. Добраться до него сейчас не представлялось возможным. 

— Ты готов? — спросил он Айзена, глядя, как Гриммджо дергается на столе. 

— Готов. Но мы дождемся когда он умрет.

Урахара дернулся было к столу, но Айзен снова навел на него дуло. 

— Не торопись. 

— Не буду. — Снова вдох-выдох. Урахара все еще держал себя в руках, старался не слушать хрипы, не смотреть на агонию Гриммджо. Но не спускал взгляда с Айзена.

— Зачем были три демонстративных убийства? — спросил, когда спазм прошел, и можно стало говорить.

— Но ты же понял, правда? Я хотел показать, что ничего не добьюсь без твоей помощи, все мои попытки вернуть жизнь будут тщетными, если ты не покажешь, как надо.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я сделал открытие? — казалось, они беседуют за круглым столом ученого совета, таким вежливым и спокойным выглядел их разговор. Урахара провел языком по губам и заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Следил за тобой.

— Давно?

— С самого начала. Я хорошо разбираюсь в людях. Кто еще кроме тебя мог бы сделать открытие?

— Вот в этом ты прав, Айзен, — отозвался Урахара. Он еще несколько секунд назад заметил, что Гриммджо затих, но сейчас только посмотрел на него. Тот лежал на столе, запрокинув голову. Губы посинели, лицо одеревенело. Урахара вытер лоб рукавом.

— Теперь можно начинать? — спросил он, слыша свой голос словно издалека. Айзен рассмеялся.

— Конечно!

Урахара кивнул. У него все еще оставались карты в рукаве, и рисковать ими он не решался.

Потом он вспоминал в деталях, как начал операцию. Айзен все время был рядом, наблюдал, запоминал. Урахара с точностью мог бы воспроизвести каждое свое действие, каждое движение. Все как всегда. Когда он препарировал трупы, врезаясь в тонкий кишечник, разрубая связки и хрящи, отделяя надпочечники, распиливая кости. 

Айзен ассистировал, ему мало было украсть сыворотку и пилюли, ему надо было понять последовательность действий. Они проводили операцию, как будто оперировали на живом человеке, все надо было выполнить в точности, сосуды, ткани, все было важно. И когда оставалось сделать последний шов, Урахара передал Айзену зажимы и достал из чемодана многогранник. То самое изобретение, ради которого все и затевалось. Черный камень, активировавший сыворотку, которую Урахара ежедневно вводил Гриммджо вот уже полгода. 

— Удивительно, неужели крошечный камень оживит его? — с неподдельным интересом спросил Айзен. Урахара промолчал. Осторожно придерживая петли кишок, он поместил между ними черную горошину. Оболочка тут же начала растворяться, и Айзен, оставив зажим, вынул из кармана крошечный шприц. Удивительная предусмотрительность. Затем, не выпуская пистолета, быстро сделал забор — в полурастворившейся оболочке еще оставалось немного смолянисто-черной массы. После чего убрал шприц обратно. 

Урахара отметил все это краем глаза, но ничего уже сделать не мог. Потому что гораздо важнее было продолжать процедуру. Урахара проверил, чтобы оболочка растворилась полностью, и начал зашивать разрез, стараясь сделать шов ровным. Ведь если многогранник сработает, живому Гриммджо не понравится уродливый шрам от паха до ребер. Если сработает. А если нет, то будет все равно. Урахара слизнул соль с губ. Пот струился по лицу, приходилось смаргивать капли. Рубашка уже была мокрой насквозь, волосы липли к вискам. Урахара сделал последний стежок, оторвал нитку.

Теперь оставалось только ждать, получится или нет. Конечно, если бы они приехали на час раньше, положительный результат был бы более вероятен. Часы тикали, Гриммджо по-прежнему не дышал. Урахара не убирал руку с его запястья. 

А потом вдруг под пальцами дернулся пульс. Раз, другой, сначала слабо, а потом быстрее и быстрее. Сердце билось, Урахара следил, как лицо Гриммджо медленно оживает и едва ли не смеялся. Хотя сам он потом не мог поверить в это, но в ту секунду он начисто забыл про Айзена. 

И когда Айзен позвал его, даже удивился на мгновенье, что в подвале есть кто-то, кроме них. 

— Поздравляю, — Айзен пару раз хлопнул ладонью о рукоять пистолета. — Я так понимаю эксперимент прошел удачно. — он прищурился, рассматривая Урахару и Гриммджо, и добавил, помолчав: — в любом случае, мне пора. Ты же все-таки вызвал сюда госпожу Йоруичи, или я ошибаюсь? 

Он подошел ближе и поднял с пола чемодан, в котором еще оставалась сыворотка и таблетки. 

— Если ты показал мне не все, я узнаю об этом. 

С этими словами он отступил к лестнице и исчез в дверном проеме. Урахара просто стоял и смотрел, как за ним закрывается дверь. И только тогда оставил Гриммджо, чтобы открыть спрятанный за холодильником сейф. Там хранился последний завершающий компонент, ампула с инъекцией. Без нее через час начиналась обратная реакция. 

Только сделав укол, Урахара вытер лицо рукавом — теперь можно было перевести дух. Гриммджо жил, регенерация продолжалась, многогранник работал, как надо. Дожидаясь Йоруичи и врачей, Урахара спросил себя, почему Айзен не убил их. Ему отчего-то казалось, что дело тут не только в предусмотрительности — нельзя быть уверенным в результате операции, не пронаблюдав больного несколько дней, нельзя быть уверенным, что Урахара не утаил часть эксперимента, не проследив за ним. 

Но тут было кое-что еще. Элемент игры. Айзен хотел еще немного поразвлечься с ними. Наверное, считал его достойной себя игрушкой. Урахара наклонился над Гриммджо и заглянул ему в лицо. Тот все еще был без сознания, но Урахара чувствовал его дыхание на своих губах. Еще немного, и он придет в себя. И тогда придется многое объяснить ему. 

 

Они сидели в гостиной втроем. Телевизор работал, по всем каналам Айзен Соуске объявлял о возобновлении работы проекта «Шестой день». 

— Я тебе верю, — вздохнула Йоруичи, выключая звук. Теперь губы Айзена беззвучно шевелились, и Урахару затошнило. Он отвернулся и посмотрел на Гриммджо, и заговорил, обращаясь не к нему. 

— Это хорошо. Помоги вытащить Гриммджо из этого дела, и мы с тобой вместе поймаем настоящего Айзена. Он не знает, как именно надо завершить воскрешение, и пока он не знает, мы в безопасности и можем действовать.

Йоруичи кивнула. 

— Да, да, я помню. Но память Гриммджо еще не восстановилась полностью, и это осложняет дело.

— Она восстановится. С ним работает Орихиме. 

— Отлично, она молодец, — голос Йоруичи остался далеко позади, Урахара смотрел на Гриммджо, на его осунувшееся бледное лицо, на отросшие волосы, испорченную модную прическу. И вспоминал, как после оживления нес его к машине, а потом вез домой, чтобы сделать завершающий укол. Он никогда не возил эту секретную ампулу с собой, на всякий случай. Что ж, стоило похвалить себя за предусмотрительность.

Тут Гриммджо, все время разговора смотревший в окно, почувствовав взгляд Урахары и обернулся. Он знал, что умер и воскрес, и пытался как-то примириться с этим, что давалось ему довольно легко. Может потому, что он не особенно анализировал собственные ощущения и не загружал голову глобальными вопросами жизни и смерти. Он просто радовался.

Урахара протянул руку и коснулся его пальцев. Все только начиналось, Айзен всегда умел выкручиваться, и даже если Йоруичи убедит в правоте Урахары Готей, вывести его на чистую воду будет не легко. Но у них не было выхода. Победить или погибнуть. 

Гриммджо ответил ему едва заметным движением кисти, может понял, о чем тот думает, а может просто хотел прикоснуться к нему в ответ. Йоруичи еще говорила, но они на секунду остались вдвоем. Невинные и бессмертные, как на шестой день сотворения мира.


End file.
